The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to the field of medical procedures using intrabody probes navigable within intrabody spaces, and more particularly, to presentation of procedure data dynamically acquired during the course of a catheter procedure.
Graphical game engines currently available comprise suites of software-implemented capabilities supporting the dynamic display and updating of simulated three-dimensional scenes. Typically, game engines include API calls supporting the creation and modification of a variety of scene objects (chiefly terrain, various types of physical objects, camera viewpoints, and lighting), a visual rendering pipeline, and optionally further services assisting tasks such as coding, animating, and/or debugging. User inputs are accepted from various user interface devices (including pointer devices, keyboards, game controllers, motion sensors, touch screens, and the like) and converted into events in the simulated environment. Well-known game engines include the Unreal® and Unity® graphical game engines (www(dot)unrealengine(dot)com; unity3d(dot)com). The rendering pipelines of modern game engines typically include facilities for creating realistic-looking visualizations of scene elements, based on properties assigned to instantiations of data objects representing those scene elements.
Several medical procedures in cardiology and other medical fields comprise the use of catheters to reach tissue targeted for diagnosis and/or treatment while minimizing procedure invasiveness. Early imaging-based techniques (such as fluoroscopy) for navigation of the catheter and monitoring of treatments continue to be refined, and are now joined by techniques such as electromagnetic field measurement-guided position sensing systems. Refinements to techniques for registration of previously imaged (for example, by CT and/or MRI) anatomical features of a patient to electromagnetic field-sensed catheter position are a subject of ongoing research and development, for example as described in International Patent Application No. IB2016/052687 to Schwartz et al. filed May 11, 2016; and International Patent Application No. IB2016/052692 to Schwartz et al. filed May 11, 2016. Intrabody sensing from catheter probes to determine information about, for example, tissue contact and/or lesion assessment, has also been described (e.g., International Patent Application No. PCT IB2016/052690 to Schwartz et al. filed May 11, 2016; and International Patent Application No. IB2016/052686 to Schwartz et al. filed May 11, 2016).